Entre la protección y la obsesión
by Nekoham
Summary: Remus esta ocultando algo, Sirus lo sabe y quiere saber que es. Algún secreto que pone su vida en peligro, necesita averiguar que es lo que Lunático oculta. Leve Slash


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a JK y yo no pretendo nada más que divertirme un raro con sus creaciones. Sin embargo la trama si es mia, no la tomes sin permiso explícito de mi persona.

**Notas de la autora: **Esta vez, sólo pondrás la notas porque estoy publicando primero aquí (regularmente publico primero en mi elejota xD), pero bueno. Esta historia se me ocurrió...no se el por qué, pero se me ocurrió y esta bastante rara. Originalmente iba a ser un drabble, pero despues se convirtió en un one-shot y ahora será un two-shot. O sea que será este capitulo y otro más XD. En fin mucho parloteo, espero que les guste :3.

* * *

La línea entre la protección y la obsesión era un poco difusa, por lo menos para Sirius Black lo era y más difusa se volvía cuando no le interesaba mucho aclarar los términos. Aunque probablemente eso se seguir a tu amigo todo el día, definitivamente sobrepasaba la línea de la protección y cayendo en la clasificación de insanidad.

Pero eso no importaba – por lo menos no ahora- si él que se supone se hacía llamar su amigo le escondía algo. Un secreto. Sí, probablemente era eso, un secreto oscuro y peligroso que ponía en riesgo tanto su vida como las de sus amigos, era la única explicación para su actitud extraña y reservada de los últimos días, la luna llena no podía ser no estaba cerca, así que su única teoría era la del secreto oscuro.

Por lo que seguir a su mejor amigo -que estaba en peligro por tener un gran y oscuro secreto- estaba algo justificado, porque alguien tendría que cuidarle la espalda , rescatarle en el último momento y para eso estaba él, listo para el ataque, preparado para defender a su amigo cuando las cosas se pusieran feas. Sí, en cuestiones de vida o muerte eso de espiar a tu amigo estaba justificado, es más, sería un crimen si no lo hiciera y Sirius Black no era un criminal.

-¿Me puedes decir que se supone que estamos haciendo, Canuto?- preguntó fastidiado el pequeño Peter Pettigrew, Sirius le había obligado a ir con él todo el día, pero sin explicarle mucho de lo que estaban haciendo o buscando, al principio fue divertido andar a gatas por los pasillos y de vez en vez ocultarse detrás del alguna columna, pero ya se había cansado de estar todo el día escondiéndose, después de todo tenía tareas que hacer y mucha hambre.

-¡Shh!, cállate Colagusano, que nos van a descubrir.

-¿Quiénes?

-No quiénes, si no quién- Con la cabeza señaló un punto a lo lejos, Remus Lupin salía de la biblioteca, viendo que no se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor- que quedaba del otro lado- Sirius se dispuso nuevamente a seguirle, hoy sería le día que descubriría el secreto oscuro de Lunático, bueno el otro secreto oscuro.

-¿Estamos siguiendo a Remus, Canuto?- preguntó alarmado Peter.

-Con un demonio Colagusano, cállate que nos va a descubrir. Ahora mueve tú trasero que lo estamos perdiendo de vista.

-Esto no me gusta Sirius, yo ya me voy- el pequeño merodeador dio una pequeña vuelta dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor, el no quería ser parte de ello.

-¡No!, regresa.- Lo tomó de la capa, jalándolo de regreso hacia donde estaba él- Remus ha estado actuando raro últimamente y necesitamos averiguar el por qué. Somos sus amigos debemos estar ahí por si la cosa se pone peligrosa y ayudarle, por eso somos merodeadores.

-No pensé que los merodeadores se dedicaran a espiarse entre ellos- La voz de Remus Lupin interrumpió el discurso de Sirius Black, habían sido descubiertos. La cara de Peter era para enmarcarla, sus pequeños ojos abiertos como platos pasaba la mirada de Sirius a Remus, con la boca abierta mientras que el moreno no se había movido de la impresión.

-L-lunatico, yo…yo,no- Peter comenzó a excusarse, cuando Lunático le hizo un gesto con la mano, deteniéndolo. Clavó su mirada en el mayor de los Black, Remus conocía a sus amigos, y estaba seguro que el de la idea había sido Sirius, Peter jamás se hubiera atrevido a seguirle de esa manera.

-Si nos disculpas, Peter. Canuto y yo tenemos que hablar- le dijo con una sonrisa amable, eso era algo típico de Remus, siempre se mostraba tranquilo aunque tan desconcertado como en estos casos. Y la verdad es que no entendía al mayor de los Black, cuando parecía entenderlo del todo, aparecía con nuevas actitudes que le desconcertaban argumentando "Soy un camaleón, Lunático".

-Claro- contestó Peter alejándose lo más rápido de ahí, ignorando las señas que Sirius le dirigía.

-Colagusano cobarde, sabía que tenía que haber traído a James, claro, si el muy traidor no se hubiera ido tras Evans- Se incorporó quedando de frente a Remus,- ¡Lunático!, ¿cómo has estado, compañero?- pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño.

Remus se alejó de él, estaba molesto, si Sirius creía que sólo con alguna que otra broma podría pasar por alto semejante falta a su privacidad estaba muy equivocado, le exigiría una explicación larga y convincente del por qué de sus actos, esta vez no se la pondría tan fácil. Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la Torre Gryffindor , eso de discutir en pleno pasillo no se le daba muy bien y menos como prefecto-además que Sirius era un escandaloso-, tan concentrado iba que por un momento se olvidó de su compañero que se encontraba a mitad de pasillo observándo cómo se alejaba.

-¿Vas a venir o qué?- preguntó Lupin, en seguida Sirius avanzó hacia donde estaba él.

Mierda, ahora si estaba seguro que había hecho mal, no sólo porque Remus no le estaba hablando, si no que sabía que en verdad estaba enojado, probablemente le mandaría una de esas maldiciones "refinadas" que solía hacer o le dejaría de hablar. No. Imposible. Remus jamás haría semejante cosa, ni siquiera cuando el bueno para nada de _Snevillus _se enteró –gracias a él- de la condición de Lupin, él le perdonó y además esto no era tan grave, como aquella ocasión.

Subieron a la torre en silencio, caminando despacio, Sirius iba a la par de Remus pero no le volteaba a ver y Remus no hacía el menor intento para romper el hielo, cualquiera que los viera rápidamente deduciría que dos de los merodeadores estaban enojados a muerte. No había risas, ni pequeños abrazos afectuosos mientras caminaban, estaban serios y eso entre ellos era algo grave. Llegaron a la entrada, donde el retrato de la Señora Gorda en estos momentos se encontraba deshabitado, ella acostumbraba a irse para "mantenerse informada" con algunos de los cuadros vecinos, así que no podían entrar hasta que alguien saliera o que la señora regresara. Sirius se había recargado sobre pared con los brazos cruzados y apoyándose con su pie derecho, miraba directamente a Remus con el ceño fruncido, analizando la actitud de su amigo mientras que el licántropo se concentraba en buscar a la Señora Gorda en algunos de los cuadros aledaños, no la encontró por ningún lado, suspiró derrotado y se volvió hacia Sirius que le observaba.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? Toda la semana te has escondido, nos has evitado, te has perdido todas las tardes de la semana, y aún así tienes el descaro de preguntar "¿qué?"-reclamó Sirius, si bien era cierto que él que se supone ofendido era Remus, él decía la verdad y no tenía ganas- ni la paciencia- de esperar a que se le diera la gana a Lunático hablar, ya le había dado oportunidad toda la semana para eso, es más, si lo él había seguido era su culpa.

-¿De qué diantres hablas, Sirius? ¿Los he evitado?¿Es por eso que todo el día me has seguido junto con Colagusano?-preguntó un poco desconcertado.

-Sí, ¿qué pretendías que hiciera si tu nos dejas de lado cuando tienes algún problema Lunático?- Sirius ya se había alejado de la pared y se paró firme ante Remus que sólo sonrió- ¿Ves a lo que me obligas, Lunático?

Y de repente todo se fue al carajo, la mirada de Remus cambió, entrecerró los ojos, su mandíbula se tensó-en realidad todo él se tensó- respiro profundo, una, dos, tres veces, tratando de calmarse de contar a hasta diez o cien cualquier cosa que funcionara y no golpear a su amigo.

-No lo sé, lo que una persona normal haría ¿preguntarme tal vez? ¿Se te ocurrió eso?...¿Entonces que me estuvieras siguiendo es mi culpa? ¿El que no respetes mi espacio, mi privacidad, es mi culpa Sirius? ¿Es lo que dices?

-Sí…porque si desde el principio nos hubieras contado tu oscuro secreto…

-¿Mi oscuro secreto?- rió nervioso –Dios, Sirius de qué diablos hablas. Debes estar bromeando- se recargó en la pared, y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, en verdad estaba muy cansado y no tenía energía como para ponerse a discutir, por lo menos no ahora. Levantó la mirada hacía Sirius que le veía molesto.- Ya veo, entonces como he andado extraño, según tú, asumiste que tengo un secreto oscuro, no pensaste que tal vez tengo algún trabajo que hacer, ¿tendrá que ver con mi condición de licantrópo?-reprochó bajito.

_Estaba jodido…_

-Joder, Sirius. Es bueno que me consideres tu amigo, de verdad, imagínate si no lo hicieras ya me hubieras atacado.

-No, Remus, no es así.

-Sí es así-interrumpió a Sirius- es lo primero que pensaste. ¿Se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez estaba saliendo con alguien y no quería que supieran? No, se te ocurrió que yo era un mago oscuro.

-¡Eso es peor!-interrumpió sin pensarlo- eso es peor aún si tuvieras una pareja y no nos hubieras contado. Eso es imposible.- se acercó al castaño con un solo movimiento se inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente con Remus, demasiado cerca de él y es que era necesario para dejar claro el punto que el comentario de Remus estaba de más ¿Qué se creía qué él tenía dos dedos de frente?- Sí crees que es gracioso, no lo es, Lunático.

-¿Gracioso? No es que esto en verdad es lo mejor, Sirius. No sólo soy un mago oscuro, si no un mago oscuro tan pero tan poco atractivo que es mejor que es más probable que elabora algún ataque a la escuela a que se fijen en mi. Perfecto. Igual eso no te da derecho a andarme siguiendo por los pasillos. ¿Qué demonios te importa lo que haga o no? No sabes que tal vez me estoy alejando de ti porque me hartas, me cansas, estas todo el día pegado a mí que empieza a ser molesto. Y es curioso como sólo tú percibes eso ni James, ni Peter sólo tú ¿eso no te dio ninguna pista?

Remus le miraba directamente a los ojos, como pocas veces lo había hecho, podía ver cuán enojado estaba y como –aunque no fuera intencional- su mirada también reflejaba tristeza. Era tiempo de aceptar que se había equivocado y grande, pero él no dejaba de ser un Black y si debía pedir perdón lo haría a su manera.

-Remus.

-Basta.- Se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentado, empujando un poco a Sirius en el proceso, caminó hacía el cuadro más cercano, susurrándole algo al pequeño mago que se encontraba escribiendo, sonrió y en seguida el mago abandonó su cuadro en busca de La señora de Gyffindor.

-Acabo de mandar buscar por la Señora Gorda, por mientras te puedes ir, no es bueno para la reputación de Sirius Black que lo vean con un malvado y poco agraciado mago oscuro.

-No puedo creer que seas tan testarudo, Lunático, tu actitud es ridícula ¿Qué no ves que lo hice porque eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti?- recriminó, si tal vez (y sólo tal vez) él se había equivocado al comenzar a seguirlo sin preguntarle antes, pero tampoco iba a dejar que Remus se librara de su (parte) culpa.

-Y yo no puedo creer que no entiendas el punto de esto. Me has seguido, invadido mi privacidad, me has acusado de tener "oscuro secreto" y no conforme con eso me has dicho que es imposible que alguien pueda sentir algo por mí ¿sabes que eso es lo que siempre he temido? y tu ahora no solo me has insultado si no que has confirmado uno de mis miedos. Gracias Canuto, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

-Nadie aprecia tu tono, Remus.

-Pues según tu nadie me aprecia, así que me importa un rábano si aprecias o no mi tono.- atacó, y antes de que Sirius pudiera responder un pequeño-y nada delicado- carraspeo los interrumpió, la Señora Gorda había vuelto.

-"Alquimista"- dijo la contraseña, la Señora Gorda se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a Remus.

-Remus aún no hemos terminado de hablar.- Sirius le tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.

-Tal vez, pero por ahora ya no quiero hablar, estoy cansado, tengo tarea y sinceramente ahora no eres de mis personas favoritas, Sirius- respondió soltándose del agarre y entró a la sala común de su casa. Podía sonar como excusa pero no lo era- no del todo- en verdad estaba cansado, estos últimos días siempre estaba muy cansado, tanto que no había notado que se estaba separando un poco de sus amigos aunque eso fuera verdad Sirius no tenía derecho a seguirle como si él fuera un tipo criminal, si tanto le preocupaba tenía que haber hablado con él y no hacer semejante tontería. Entró a la sala común, dejando a Sirius afuera.

-¿¡Pues sí!? ¡Yo soy al que no le eres agradable, Lunático!¡Y pensar que me iba disculpar ante semejante hipogrifo!- gritó a la puerta que se cerraba y mostraba de nuevo a la Señora Gorda.

-¿Contraseña?- pidió la Dama, viendo de manera desdeñosa a Sirius.

-Si hubiera querido entrar lo hubiera hecho con mi amigo. Gracias.- escupió con desdeño. Se retiró del lugar, no tenía ganas de entrar a la sala común y desperdiciar lo que restaba del día en evitar a Remus. _Si tan sólo hubiera hecho planes._

Continuará...

* * *

Notas finales: Debo aclarar que este fic no esta revisado, o sea que tiene las millones de faltas que pudieron a ver visto, lo lamento por eso. Si alguien ve algo fuera de lugar es libre de decirlo :3. Como dije este fic será de dos capitulos, así que en estos días me pondré a escribir el final, ya lo tengo planeado solo que me falta algunas cosas u.u. En fin espero que les haya gustado xD.

_¿Comentarios? :3_


End file.
